


The Dark Son of Hades

by Essence_LGBTQIAP_NicoProtectionSquad



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Nico di Angelo, Insanity, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essence_LGBTQIAP_NicoProtectionSquad/pseuds/Essence_LGBTQIAP_NicoProtectionSquad
Summary: ~TRIGGER WARNING~ This is a dark story of Nico di Angelo. BEWARE. Ya'll probably hate, its really dark and sad and crazy. Don't ask me what I was thinking when I created this oneshot. I was bored
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Dark Son of Hades

**Author's Note:**

> ~Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan~

_Faggot_

_Bitch_

_Idiot_

Those words still lingered in his mind. One slit. Two slits. Red hot blood streamed down his pale arm, and onto the floor. 

_Disappointment_

_Worthless_

_Useless_

_Unwanted_

Another slit. And another one. The teary eyes stared at the dark liquid creating a puddle one the floor. His nerves screamed pain, but the dark boy ignored it. 

_Drip_

_Drip_

The young boy's mind filled with an image. Misery, or Akhlys, her infinite tear-stained face, ragged, black messed up hair covering the women’s griefened face. Bony arms holding on a shield, the shield of Heracules, with her face painted on it. The ghost king remembered her scratchy shaking voice, saying that he was perfect, full of misery, that she could create nothing better. 

_That was true enough._ The son of Hades thought. He scratched another slit in his arms, remembering the day his mom died. The white light, beautiful but bright, then with sudden darkness taking over. When the black disappeared, his father was holding the broken and dead body of his own wife. Her body lifeless in Hades’ pale arms, and fear radiating from the husband's aura. The silent one’s face was full of rage, but most if all grief. The small child was too naive. Playing those idiot card games, thinking pirates were awesome. The teen let out a bitter laugh as another vision consumed him once more.

In a palace, white columns surround the main area, and Eros- no, Cupid’s voice taunted him. Calling the boy weak and scared. The words still echoed in his head.

_Why do you hide so much?_

_Love is never fair._

Like that really mattered. What Jason didn't know, was that it didn't hurt him, it healed him, made him gleeful, and crazy. Giving a confession, no big deal. So he said it, his crush. And he made it look convincing.

That brought him to a memory, in Tartarus, Hell, monster pit. Blood red filled every corner. The color of chaos and blood. A monster, strange it was, it had no shape, and all the 14 year old could figure was that he was holding a whip covered in fire. The monster dropped the burning rope. He screamed, but that wasn't the bad or dark thing. The young boy had screamed out of pleasure, not pain. Nobody knew that. The pain felt wonderful. 

His eyes trailed another drop, falling now on his sheet. It was mesmerizing, beautiful…

Another image, again. He was in his father’s castle. Souls screamed in the walls, pleading to get out. The sound was pleasant in his ears. His father screamed at him, it was amusing. A smile tugged his lips before remembering he had to act scared and innocent. The god of the underworld told him that he wished the boy’s sister was alive. Hah, would you say that if i told you she was insane. The boy thought. He chuckled at the thought of that.

The teen watched as the blood stream down his arm. It was almost time, just one more vision…

A streak of blood splattered on the teen’s black sneaker, sinking into the fabric. An image flashed through his mind. A girl, black hair, pale skin, wearing a silver parka. She was limp on cold bronze metal, her face may have been pretty, but it was ruined now. Flesh showing with hair caked in blood. The coat was burned in several places and the girl’s eyes, well her eyes, dull with no life. The black orbs stared into space, red tinting it, not from blood, but from insanity. It was not the electricity that killed her that day, it was the craziness seen in her eyes. What drove her into madness.

The ghost king smiled, not a kind smile, but a dangerous one. A smile telling you, I'm going to do something bad. He whispered,” Darkness, take me home.” The last bit of life left his eyes.

…

His blood red eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> ~So...I don't ever plan on writing a sequel, this was just a crazy thought that crossed my horrible mind. I hope you semi enjoyed it~


End file.
